


Family

by Rizobact



Series: Curb Finds [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Reference to MechPreg, Reference to Rape, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the family any of them expected, or would have thought to choose; for all the harshness of their circumstances, however, they're hoping to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FHC_Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/gifts).



> Written for a challenge in my writing group - part one was to write a short scene from one of our own not-yet-posted stories, and part two was to come up with a possible prequel/concurrent/sequel scene based on the others' fills for part one.
> 
> This is set in [FHC-Lynn's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn) [War](http://archiveofourown.org/series/244354) series, which handles some very difficult subject matter; this piece does not contain any explicit detail, only references.

It was hard on them too, though they never spoke of it. Not even to each other, outside the subtle flickers of confirmation that what they were feeling was real, was shared. Valued first and foremost for their strength, indeed, only for their strength by many, this was a different kind of strength than they were usually called on for, and they didn’t want to disappoint. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wanted to be there for Prowl, and that meant not burdening him further when he was already shouldering too much.  
  
They didn’t want to let down the mech who had done so much for them.  
  
Each time he came to them, the twins felt a rush of gratitude that he trusted them, that he felt safe with them, that he was willing to let them in. It was a victory for all of them every time he did, even though Prowl was still only just beginning to process everything that had happened. No strangers to trauma themselves, the twins knew he would be a long time getting back to anything even remotely resembling normal.  
  
They still hadn’t really managed it.  
  
But they were getting closer, leaning on each other to shore up Prowl. The moments they shared together, quiet and separate from the world spinning on off-kilter outside the closed door, may not have been easy but they were also healing. Providing strength and support for Prowl helped build them back up as well. For that too, they were grateful, even if they didn’t express in words what being needed did for them. Being wanted.  
  
They hadn’t been wanted.  
  
The sparkling, innocent of the crimes surrounding its creation, could have been unwanted too. It was impossible to look at its fragile frame and not remember the pain of their own early lives. Impossible to imagine its uncertain future without remembering the harsh hand that fate had dealt them, punishments for things beyond their control. That was the hardship, facing those reminders of the cruelty in the world that they had been victims of. That the infant and its carrier were victims of.  
  
They deserved better.  
  
All of them deserved better. Prowl, the sparkling, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they _all_ deserved better. The world they came from and the world they lived in weren’t kind, and sometimes it felt as though the world they were fighting for wouldn’t be any better. But they could try to make it better.  
  
They could make it better for their family.  
  
Whatever darkness clung to the edges of the room and the corners of their minds, this was the closest thing to normal and whole that the twins had ever had, and they wanted protect it. So they did. With hands gently comforting instead of fiercely brandishing guns, with voices singing softly rather than screaming in defiance and anger, they fought to keep the shadows of memory and fear at bay.  
  
Their own, as well as Prowl’s.


End file.
